yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul
October 15, 2002 | genre = Strategy Trading Card | rating = E (Everyone) }} Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul is a video game for the Game Boy Advance. It is an English-language version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1. Gameplay A red, green or black deck is automatically available at the start of the game. Opponents are arranged in "tiers", which are unlocked by defeating each opponent in the previous tier a certain number of times. With the exception of Tier 5, which has 4 duelists, each tier consists of 5 duelists. There are 819 different cards in total. Cards are accessed from the Deck Edit menu, and are stored in the Trunk (which can hold more than 10,000 cards). They can be transferred to the Main Deck or Side Deck. The Main Deck must contain 40-60 cards, but also allows up to an additional 20 cards in the Fusion Deck section. The Side Deck can hold up to 15 cards, which becomes available between certain special event duels, such as Weekend Duels. An important aspect of the game is the in-game calendar. On certain days of the week, random events may occur, such as receiving a pack of cards in the mail or being challenged to a Match by an opponent. The calendar advances one day after each duel. The Eternal Duelist Soul is nearly identical to Stairway to the Destined Duel, except there are less cards to choose from and the default animation speed is slower, though there is the option of holding the R button before the duel starts in order to permanently speed up that particular duel. It is also the first game to include Polymerization as an actual card. Duelists Tier 1 *Tristan Taylor (Cookie Deck) *Tea Gardner (Fairy Deck) *Yugi Muto (Cookie/Exodia/Dark Magician Deck) *Joey Wheeler (Cookie/Red Eyes Deck) *Bakura Ryou (Zombie Deck) Tier 2 Defeat all Tier 1 duelists 2 times each to unlock this tier. *Espa Roba (Machine Deck) *Mako Tsunami (Umi Deck) *Rex Raptor (Dinosaur Deck) *Weevil Underwood (Insect Deck) *Mai Valentine (Harpie/Winged Beast Deck) Tier 3 Defeat all Tier 2 duelists 3 times each to unlock this tier. *Umbra & Lumis (Trap Deck) - (see also: Lumis and Umbra) *Arkana (Dark Magician Deck) - (see also: Arkana) *Rare Hunter (Exodia Deck) *Strings (Cookie Deck) - (see also: Strings) *Marik Ishtar (Discard Deck) - (see also: Marik Ishtar) Tier 4 Defeat all Tier 3 duelists 4 times each to unlock this tier. *Yami Bakura (Cookie Deck) - (see also: Yami Bakura) *Ishizu Ishtar (Light Deck) *Kaiba Seto (Blue-Eyes/Power/Dragon Deck) - (see also: Seto Kaiba) *Shadi (Ancient Deck) - (see also: Shadi) *Yami Yugi (Dark Magician/Exodia/Strategy Deck) Tier 5 Defeat all Tier 4 duelists 5 times each to unlock this tier. *Maximillion Pegasus (Toon/Eyes Deck) *Simon (Ultimate Cookie Deck) *Duel Computer (Control Deck) *Trusdale (Cookie/Exodia Deck) - (see also: Solomon Muto) By default, the Duel Computer is the only opponent readily available after advancing to Tier 5. The other three duelists are unlocked in the following ways: * Maximillion Pegasus is unlocked by obtaining a Toon World card by password or booster pack. * Simon is unlocked by winning the National Tournament held in November. * Trusdale is unlocked after defeating Simon once or by collecting each of the 819 cards in the game (defeating Simon results in a copy of every card being added to your Trunk). While the Duel Computer claims that it is building a deck to counter yours, it actually uses the same deck every time you face it. Its strategy revolves around effects that hinder the opponent's strategy, which creates the illusion of the game deliberately countering the player's deck. Pegasus is programmed to be able to see the player's hand and face-down cards. However, due to the game's limited AI, it has little impact on the game and is barely noticeable. Pegasus will not attack a face-down defense position monster that he cannot destroy, but he will not change his strategy in any other way. Cards There are 819 cards in total. The game follows the May 2002 Lists, which did not include Forbidden cards. Booster Packs can be obtained by advancing through 5 tiers of duelists. Some packs can only be unlocked after defeating an opponent a certain number of times. Cards are kept in a Trunk where they can be accessed through the Deck Edit section of the Main Menu screen, and may be placed in the Main Deck or Side Deck. Fusion cards can be added to the Main Deck and do not go towards the 40 card minimum. Booster Packs This game follows the real OCG Booster Packs with some slight variations and different covers (in the Japanese version it uses the same real covers). However, some of the special packs don't, namely the Millenium Puzzle packs. The following is a list of all the Booster Packs (and their real-life packs when applicable): Card List Special Sets Recurring events take place throughout the game that reward cards through special "sets". Each event rewards 5 cards. The Weekly Yu-Gi-Oh! event occurs every Tuesday of the week and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Magazine occurs every 21st day of the month. The Rare Hunter set can only be accessed by winning a forced duel against one of the Tier 3 Rare Hunters (occurs every 1-2 ingame months). The Grandpa Cup takes place at the beginning of June and offers two special sets, one for the Qualifying Round and another for the Finals. The National Championship rewards include non-game cards which are intended to be used as a qualification Ticket for the purpose of advancing through rounds leading up to the Finals. Promotional cards As an added bonus for buying this game, three previously unreleased Holofoil Rare cards are included. Though not immediately available in-game, they could have their passwords entered immediately. Password system Like many other Yu-Gi-Oh! games, it uses the 8-digit passwords printed on most cards to unlock new cards. Passwords can be found on the lower left hand corner of actual physical Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. A password screen in the game allows these codes to be entered to unlock the digital versions of cards. The player must not already have the card in his/her Trunk, Deck, Side Deck (or if the card isn't in this game), it will not go through and it will display an "ERROR" message. There are 63 cards that do not allow passwords to be entered, including the Egyptian Gods. Cheats and glitches Card Link duping To duplicate a card, trade with a friend. When you go to trade, one person pushes the trade button, when their card appears back on their screen, the other person pushes the trade button. There you have the original card and the traded card, plus your friend has both cards also. Change of Heart If you use Change of Heart more than once in the same turn (for example, by using it once, flipping Magician of Faith and returning it to your hand, and then using it again), only the last card you use Change of Heart on will return to your opponent's field at the end of your turn. The other(s) will remain under your control. Egyptian Gods * Obelisk the Tormentor, can be obtained from the Green Millennium Puzzle Booster Pack. * Slifer the Sky Dragon can be obtained from the Multi-colored Millenium Puzzle Booster Pack. * The Winged Dragon of Ra can be obtained from the monthly Yu-Gi-Oh! Magazine event. Giant Trunade * If you used Call of the Haunted to revive a monster, you can use Giant Trunade and the monster will stay in the field. * If you used Snatch Steal to take control of an opponent's monster, then you can use Giant Trunade to return Snatch Steal and you keep the opponent's monster. * You can not activate Tribute to The Doomed if the card is set and you have no cards in your hand to discard, however, you can play Tribute to The Doomed without discarding a card when that card is the only card in your hand. Graceful Dice / Skull Dice When playing Graceful Dice or Skull Dice, hold B to make the number higher or A to make the number lower. This works almost every time. Graverobber Once you play Graverobber, set the card instead of immediately activating it. Once the card is set, activate it and you will not lose 2000 Life Points. Imperial Order The CPU plays Spell Cards even when Imperial Order, which negates the effects of Spell Cards, is face-up on the field. Prohibition If you activate Prohibition, you can see all the cards available in this game, excluding the Egyptian God Cards though. Sangan / Witch of the Black Forest Have Sangan or Witch of the Black Forest in your graveyard and then bring it back with Call of the Haunted or Premature Burial, then destroy the monster with a card effect. When this happens it will activate a glitch that will activate Sangan or Witch's effect twice instead of once. This is a faster way to get Exodia cards to your hand. Spear Cretin Spear Cretin does not remove the card from your graveyard you target for special summon with its effect. No AI in the game can get past two Spear Cretin for this reason. Multi-player EDS supports 2 player Versus play, provided each player has his/her own Game Boy Advance and their own copy of Eternal Duelist Soul. Also, one Game Link Cable is required to connect the systems (the game is not compatible with the Wireless Link accessory for the GBA). Players can also transfer cards between copies of the game. Trivia * When you're playing the rock-paper-scissors before starting a duel, hold R and don't let go until the duel begins. When the duel starts, the duel will go faster. This is like continuously holding the B button. * On some occasions, Trusdale isn't unlocked despite collecting every different card or beating Simon once. Most of the time, he is unlocked. In extremely rare cases, after a few months or years, Solomon Muto becomes unavailable, also without any known reason. The only way to fix this is to start a new game. * Some of Kaiba's dialogue is incorrectly translated in the English version of the game. If Kaiba defeats the player, he will state that "There is only one worthy of the title of 'duelist'...and that is Yugi!" This error is particularly humorous, since Kaiba would never admit that Yugi is stronger than him. The correct translation is "The only duelist who I recognize is Yugi! Gallery EDS-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover External links * The Spriters Resource page Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul The Eternal Duelist Soul